


Kiss The Girl

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Finn is shy, reader is shy, Rey is going to prepare the mood and Poe is going to get them together by singing for them.





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid. It's female pronouns ya know because kiss the girl. Rey is a gossiper and blackmailer.

Finn watched you from a distance as you clean the oil off your hands with a dirty rag. He smiled at you getting frustrated that the oil isn’t coming off and more is actually getting on them.

“Give her this Finn.” Poe handed Finn a clean rag. He was standing next to Finn, watching him watch you. Poe couldn’t be happier that his best friend was in love with you. You are a good and kind person, just perfect for Finn and he was perfect for you. War had taken your family away from you and you were alone. Yes you had friends and Rey had become like a sister to you, but you wanted something more with someone else and Finn would be the right person for you.

“Go on Finn. You give her this then she’ll have to talk to you. Nice icebreaker for you pal.” Finn took the rag out of Poe’s hand. He was right, this would be the perfect way to talk to you. Finn walked over to you, confident he could do this. When he reached you though he had forgotten every word he knew. He cleared his throat and you looked up at him. You had arrived at the base after the battle on Starkiller and heard all about what happened. You had been there with Poe when Finn had awoken and you have had a crush on him ever since. Yeah he was adorable, brave and funny but you’d seen him with a shirt off as well. Some things just seal the deal.

“......” Finn stood there holding out the rag not saying anything.

“Thanks Finn.” You tried to take the rag but he wouldn’t let go. You eventually got it out of his hand but not before yours brushed over his. You both blushed and Finn ran away. Poe sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a two person job and he left to go find Rey.

* * *

 

“Rey, we have to help Finn and Y/N.” Poe had found Rey in her usual spot. Hiding behind a ship, gathering blackmail information for future uses. “What are you doing there?”

“Snap has got some interesting gossip about Jessika and the new communications captain. Wanna hear about it?” Rey said

“Hell yes I do.” Poe was just as bad as Rey. “No.....tell me another time. I need your help in getting Finn and Y/N together. I know they feel the same way about each other they just need a little push.”

“We are surrounded by amateurs Poe only we can do it. You want something done you’ve got to do it yourself.” Rey said. Poe agreed with her and they both got to work on a plan to bring you and Finn together.

* * *

 

Poe and Rey had come up with the idea for a party. Everybody on the base could have a break and the plan to get you and Finn together would work. At least so they hoped. Leia had heard about the plan and told Poe that he couldn’t do anything without her permission. The only way for them to get permission was for Rey to tell Leia the gossip on Jessika.

“Finn are you ready to go?” Poe knocked on Finn’s door. Poe would be lying if he wasn’t excited for tonight. He needed you both to say at least two words to each other and it would be even better if you kissed. The kiss might not happen but Poe can dream.

“Yeah let’s go.” Finn didn’t look that enthusiastic, social events weren’t really a thing he liked to do but if Poe wanted him to go he’ll go.

“Don’t look like that bud. Y/N will be there as well.” Poe watched as Finn tried to straighten out his clothes and checked his hair. Yeah now he wants to go.

* * *

 

“Rey, why did you drag me here?” The party was in full swing and Rey had just handed you a drink.

“I told you, because Finn will be there and I seem to remember you running out of your room when I mentioned it.” You blushed at that. Finn never said a lot to you but there was something about him and you couldn’t figure out what it is. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to kiss him but you weren’t sure if he felt the same way. Tonight could be the perfect time to find out. If only you could manage to string a sentence together.

“Look here they are now.” Rey said, taking your arm and dragging you over to where Poe and Finn were.

“Hey guys it’s about time you got here.”

“Sorry Rey, I had to convince Finn here to come and he only moved when I said that Y/N would be there.” Poe said, while Finn blushed.

“Now you’re here Poe we can get to business.”

“What business? Poe what the...” Finn tried to ask Poe but Rey had already dragged him off to the stage. Poe had only winked at you both as he left.

You and Finn stood there not really doing anything until you asked him if he wanted to dance.

“I can’t really dance but i’ll try with you.” Finn said.

“Neither can I, we can figure it out together.” You took Finn’s hand and he followed you to where everybody was dancing.

* * *

 

“Ok everybody, now let’s slow this down. Find a partner and hit the dancefloor.” Poe said into the microphone. The dancefloor was the tarmac on the landing strip and the stage was an old x-wing part. For something last minute it really was amazing how much they got done.

You and Finn started swaying together as Poe began to sing.

 _There you see her_  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

You and Finn smiled at each other, enjoying the closeness of each other.

 _And you don't know why_  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl

 _Yes, you want her_  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her

You leaned in to each other, still dancing but not doing anything more than that. Rey watched from the stage with wide eyes, mentally urging you both on.

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

 _Sha la la la la la_  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad

_You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Finn started to lean in and you closed your eyes, neither of you noticing that Poe had stopped singing as he watched you both.

Just as Finn’s lips were about to touch yours, the alarm went off and you two broke apart. This was the alarm for an immediate attack on the base. Typical of the first order to ruin Finn’s life the minute it got better. You both went off in different directions to prepare for the attack when you called back to him.

“Finn?”

“Yes?”

“We are going to pick this up later ok.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
